


Ebony And Ivory

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Early in Canon, F/M, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tim likes Abby's hands. Her nail polish, not so much.<br/>Disclaimer:  Way not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebony And Ivory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



Tim watches Abby’s hands dance over the keyboard. Her pale fingers adorned with ebony lacquer, the move as if under their own volition. He’d asked her why once – why the coffin, why the skulls and voodoo dolls, why to all of it. 

She’d beamed, and tossed her pigtails. “It’s who I am, McGee!” And then she’d done something with her hands, and he’d forgotten all about that line of questioning for a little while. 

Now, though, he watches those same hands, with their black nail polish sparkling on their tips, and decides there’s no reason why he should complain. Unless she tries painting his nails again. As long as Tony didn’t see before he could get some nail polish remover, he’ll be okay. 

Who knew nail polish never wore off of toes, anyway?


End file.
